


[Podfic] Three Words That Became Hard To Say

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “I wanna step out with Wilson,” Bucky says, audibly traumatized. Steve blinks again, and lowers the shield.“Uh,” he says. “Come again?”





	[Podfic] Three Words That Became Hard To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [three words that became hard to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116917) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Three Words That Became Hard To Say: 13:19 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Three%20Words%20That%20Became%20Hard%20To%20Say.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Three%20Words%20That%20Became%20Hard%20To%20Say.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 13:19
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Three%20Words%20That%20Became%20Hard%20To%20Say.m4b) | **Size:** 6.3 MB | **Duration:** 13:19

  
---|---


End file.
